


Childish Innocence

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes the price is just too high.





	Childish Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-10-16 06:56pm to 07:19pm

Although it had been a set-up to recruit another valuable member, Lucius Malfoy wasn't so sure he could actually complete this assignment. Getting to know Severus hadn't been a problem. The boy was so needy for affection it was almost comical. But now Lucius also knew a truth he hadn't wanted to know and it appeared like his damn mind actually had a conscience. Life was really a bitch. 

"He could help you to greatness too you know. Don't you wish to get back at Potter? At Black? Don't you wish to pay them back for what they did to you? Tenfold? Hundredfold? You could have it. He could give it to you. All of it." Severus continued looking out the window, almost like he hadn't listened, then "I knew it wouldn't be long until this question arose. I'm also not surprised it is you who utters it." Lucius surprised himself by needing to look away. This was the moment his conscience screamed at him to stop but he couldn't. He didn't have that choice anymore. "And your answer?" He asked, making sure his voice sounded confident. Severus turned, surprising both of them when their eyes finally met. "I will join him. No matter what he asks, it can't be worse than this."

Lucius remembered the unshed tears in Severus' eyes when he had stated his decision and couldn't help shedding his own now. He knew it had been wrong to recruit the boy but there was nothing he could do anymore, nor could have done back then. Nothing at all. For both of them.


End file.
